A Restless Night
by HannahTheWriter
Summary: Asuna learns that spending the night with an overly exhausted boyfriend isn't the best idea. Post anime. Pure Fluffiness. This is the first fanfic I've written in almost 3 years. Go easy on me.


The house was cold.

That much Asuna knew.

But she was too distracted at the moment to really take notice of it.

She was too busy watching Kazuto Kirigaya. Or as she still insisted on calling him, Kirito. Or more specifically, Kirito_-kun_. She never failed to add that honorific onto the end of his name. Not completely because of its affectionate meaning, (Or that it meant that he was younger than her) it was mostly because she liked the way it sounded.

_Kirito-kun._

_Kirito-kun._

_Kirito-kun~_

She smiled softly to herself as she watched the young man continue to move his fingers over the gaming controller. Yes, she had been watching him do this the entire time. It was fascinating how skilled he was with any video game, no matter how it was controlled.

She had been playing with him earlier but had stopped due to the pads of her fingers starting to hurt. Kazuto didn't seem to care, though.

She laughed at his downright _adorable_ expression of extreme concentration.

The small giggle was enough to bring the boy back to reality. He quickly paused the game. He then blinked and looked towards Asuna with his big, dark eyes.

He blushed. "What's so funny?" He remarked with a slight pout.

"Nothing!" The aburn-haired girl laughed quietly again. "You just look so cute when you're concentrating!"

Kazuto furrowed his eyebrows, his blush a shade darker. He quietly turned back to his game, not wanting to let Asuna embarrass him anymore.

The girl decided she'd better not tease him anymore… It embarrassed him too much! But an embarrassed Kirito_-kun_ was cute…

She idly looked around his room. It always looked the same. His desk always sat in the same spot, along with his three large computer monitors that always sat on top of it. She spied his NerveGear helmet resting on a shelf; it was always there when it wasn't in use.

They still often visited the world of ALO, whether to visit the daughter they loved so much, or to play with their old friends from Sword Art Online, or even to continue their replay of SAO now that it was no longer a deadly game.

But Asuna enjoyed spending time with her Kirito_-kun_ _offline_ more than online.

Because he's _real _that way.

Even though her first two years of knowing him were fake, their time together had always felt extremely real to her.

But once she had the chance to see him for real, hug and kiss him for real, and date him for real… She liked it better that way.

They both felt that way.

She still enjoyed her time online though. She enjoyed it a lot.

She smiled slightly thinking of all the fun times she'd had with Kirito, her precious daughter Yui, Lizbeth, and all of the other friends she had made. She wouldn't trade those times for the world.

She glanced back over at her boyfriend; he was starting to look drowsy. A glance at her cell phone screen told her that it _was _past two in the morning. She wasn't surprised that he was tired. She was feeling a little sleepy herself.

She was still having trouble comprehending that fact that her parents actually _allowed_ her to spend the night at Kazuto's house. They weren't very happy of course. But after some assurance from Mrs. Kirigaya that her son wouldn't _dream _of touching their daughter, they finally gave in.

Her sudden drowsiness made her finally recognize the coldness of the room. She shivered.

"Hey, Kirito-_kun_? Don't you think it would be a good idea to go to sleep?" She whispered while gently nudging the dark-haired boy's shoulder. What she wanted more than anything at the moment was to cuddle with him so she could gain a little warmth.

He paused his game for the second time in the past twenty minutes and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He shook his head.

Asuna frowned. "Eh? Why not?"

It didn't take her long to realize that Kazuto was so tired that he couldn't even comprehend what she was saying. She giggled quietly.

His dark eyes just stared and blinked at her sleepily.

She gently leaned over to him, turned off the game console, and sat the controller on the floor. Kazuto just acted as if nothing had even happened.

She then slowly pushed him down onto the bed, covered him up, and then crawled under the covers next to him. He smiled at her sleepily.

Asuna curled up against his side and laid her head on his chest. She could tell by his slowed breathing that he'd already fallen asleep!

"Geez." She whispered, "Can't even say goodnight to your girlfriend?"

But she'd let it go. He was pretty exhausted after all.

She smiled and nuzzled his soft shirt. She whispered a quiet "I love you" before letting herself fall asleep as well.

She awoke not an hour later to the sensation of cold air on her skin. She opened her eyes to find that her head was on the mattress instead of Kirito as it had been earlier.

Kirito was turned on his side, facing away from her, completely wrapped in the sheets from the bed!

She sat up on the small mattress, suddenly irritated at her boyfriend. Was he just going to let her freeze to death? She let out an aggravated sigh.

She harshly rolled him over to face her. He had a thin stream of drool coming from the side of his mouth; he was sound asleep. Not to mention he was clutching the blankets in a death-grip.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and began to shake him, whining his name over and over. When he finally opened his eyes, it took him a second to recognize who he was lying next to. But when he did his mouth stretched into a wide, innocent grin.

"_Ohayo, _Asuna!"

This angered her even more. "It's not morning you idiot! It's 3 a.m.!" She started tugging at the blankets like a small child. "And could you _please_ stop hogging them? I'm cold!" Her lip formed a massive pout.

"S-Sorry! I guess I didn't notice I was doing that." He felt guilty. He hated it when he upset her. He quickly unwrapped himself from the bedsheets and re-positioned them on the bed. He then covered both of them up under the covers.

Asuna, still pouting, looked at him, annoyed. "I could've frozen to death!"

Kazuto chuckled slightly, "I'm sure you wouldn't have frozen to death." He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her hair.

"S-So?" His sudden closeness was causing her to blush.

But she never got an answer. Because he was already asleep again!

She didn't even bother getting irritated. He was holding her, he was warm, and she was sleepy. At the moment it felt as if she were in heaven. And before she knew it, she was asleep.

But she reminded herself in her dreams to punish him tomorrow by not cooking him anything.


End file.
